The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that performs positioning between a plurality of patterns using images of markers arranged on a sewing target object held by an embroidery frame, and to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a sewing machine control program.
Generally, a sewing machine capable of embroidery sewing performs embroidery sewing in a sewable area, using an embroidery frame that holds a sewing target object. The sewable area is set inside the embroidery frame in accordance with a type of the embroidery frame. In this type of sewing machine, an embroidery pattern that is larger than the sewable area is divided into a plurality of patterns that are smaller than the sewable area, and sewing data corresponding to the plurality of patterns is stored. This sewing machine sequentially sews the plurality of divided patterns in accordance with the sewing data, thereby sewing the embroidery pattern that is larger than the sewable area. Every time one of the plurality of divided patterns is sewn, a user reattaches a work cloth, which is the sewing target object, with respect to the embroidery frame. The sewing machine is provided with an image capturing device, and captures images of markers arranged on a surface of the work cloth, before and after the reattachment of the work cloth. Then, based on these images of the markers, the sewing machine performs positioning between the plurality of patterns.